Break
by Chaotic Lullaby
Summary: One afternoon in the lives of Phoenix, Larry and Edgeworth, 15 years ago. Minor, implied spoilers for Turnabout Goodbyes.


_Author's Notes: This early into my foray into the _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ fandom, I run into a plot bunny. I haven't even finished the first game!_

_First time to write in said fandom, obviously. Also done to get rid of a bit of writer's block, so it's a quickie. A really quick quickie. _

_Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a decent video game name. _

_Disclaimer: As with every story I post here and every fanfic I write, I own nothing. As to the identities of the characters' parents (at least, those not mentioned in the game proper), I decided to wing it a bit. _

_

* * *

_

"So I decided to invite you both to my house today, so we can play with my new video game!" Phoenix Wright beamed, the epitome of absolute joy as he walked down the sidewalk between his friends. "What do you say?"

"You already know what I'm going to say. I'm in, Nick!" Larry Butz grinned back, slapping his spiky-haired comrade on the back – hard enough to nearly send Phoenix tumbling face-first onto the concrete. "And you're going to let me win, right? I'm the guest! It's only fair!"

"What's so fair about that?"

Larry shrugged. "Don't they always say 'the customer is always right'?"

"You're not a customer," Phoenix pointed out.

But before their usual banter could ensue, they realized that they were the only ones who had been talking so far. The third boy had kept up with them, and hadn't said anything for a while, choosing to bury his nose in a book instead. Luckily, he hadn't tripped once along the way; it showed that he was quite used to doing that sort of thing.

Larry gave him a swift nudge.

"C'mon, Edgey, tell him that a customer and a guest are the same thing, and customers are always right, so he should let me win when we play later!"

Miles Edgeworth's stoic expression hardly changed as he glanced up from his book.

"That's not fair, you know."

"Awwww." Larry was crestfallen, his shoulders – and pretty much the rest of him – drooping. Everything drooped even more when Edgeworth spoke again.

"And I can't go."

"What?" Phoenix burst out. "Why not? It's not like we have any homework due tomorrow...right?"

Edgeworth closed his book. "Right, Wright. But...I have a history essay to write and the math problems to do this afternoon. I don't have time to play."

"I thought we didn't have any homework!" Larry was on the verge of panic, and would have really flown off the handle had Phoenix not gripped his shoulder tightly.

"We don't, Larry. That stuff is...two days away, if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, can't you take even one day off from all the studying you're doing, Edgeworth? We already know your grades are through the roof and our teachers say all sorts of nice things about you..."

"Defense attorneys have to be smart. And since I want to be one, just like Father, I'm going to study real hard. Besides, I'm not done studying."

"Your father probably took breaks when he was your age," Phoenix noted. "And still does. Everyone needs a break."

Once again, Edgeworth disappeared within his book's pages.

"I'm not going. Just...have fun without me. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Larry pleaded, clasping his hands together and turning to face him. "Nick's mom is baking cookies today, too!"

"I'm sure." The note of finality told Edgeworth's friends enough.

* * *

Edgeworth glanced out his window as he wrote the last sentence of his essay in impeccable script. There was obviously no sign of Phoenix or Larry, but there were definitely signs of other children biking, skipping rope, scribbling on the pavement – doing things he was far too busy to even think about. After all, aspiring lawyers had enough to think about as it is.

After the last word took form on his paper, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Everything that needed to be done was done, and suddenly, the exhilarated shouts and calls of the kids outside sounded more like an invitation that beckoned the boy to their world.

_No_, he thought. _Not yet. I'm not done._

But he really was done. The essay had been written, the problems had all been solved – he had checked them with a calculator even – and he had gone over his flawlessly detailed notes on the current lessons.

So why did he feel like there was something missing?

He heard the familiar chime of their doorbell and found himself sitting straight up. A momentary pause passed before the sounds of footsteps marching up the stairs, a single knock on his door and the voice of his mother saying, "Miles, your friends are here to see you." Before he could object and say that he was busy studying, he heard a second knock – followed by more, and another voice.

"Larry, stop that."

Edgeworth couldn't help it. He stood up from his chair after quickly fixing his desk until not a single piece of paper was out of place. When he opened the door to see his visitors, he was not at all surprised.

Although that purple canister Phoenix held was something new...

"Did we...disturb you?" he asked tentatively.

"It wasn't fun without you, Edgey," Larry blurted out. "Sure, Nick and I got a few rounds in – and he beat me in all of them, but it wasn't the same - " He stopped after a jab in the ribs.

"No...not really," Edgeworth answered. "I was just finished. What is that?" He pointed to the can and realized that it was his favorite shade of purple.

Phoenix smiled, stepped forward and whipped the lid off with a bit more flourish than was necessary. All three of them smelled a warm, sweet aroma instantly – the kind that awakened memories of hanging around in the kitchen, licking dough off spoons and staring into an oven.

"It's my mom's cookies. We decided to bring some to you in case you wanted any – like if you got hungry after all that studying you've been doing."

"And since you're finished, you can take a break now, right?"

"It's not a break anymore when he's done, Larry. Oh, never mind. By the way, I also got to bring my video game over."

"Really?"

"Larry was right, actually. It just isn't the same without you. And now that you're done studying, you don't have any more excuses, so come on! We'll have cookies and play till we have to go home!" Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth's right arm, Larry took the left, and they quickly ushered him out his bedroom door.

Needless to say, Edgeworth didn't have much of a choice. Besides, he had nothing else to do.

"All right, but if you two make a mess..."


End file.
